This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Nebraska Wesleyan University has four INBRE Associates: Garry Duncan, Jeffrey Isaacson, Angela McKinney-Williams, and Therese McGinn. Drs. Duncan and Isaacson are members of the Infectious Disease scientific theme group, while Drs. McGinn and McKinney-Williams are members of the Cell Signaling scientific theme group. Dr. Duncan has returned from sabbatical in Marseille, France, and has resumed laboratory work with Dr. James Van Etten. Dr. Isaacson continues to collaborate with his current mentors, Dr. Charles Wood and Dr. Jayagopala Reddy (UN-L). Dr. McKinney-Williams continues to collaborate with her current mentors Drs. Cirillo and Barletta (Texas A&M and UN-L respectively). Dr. McGinn continues her collaboration with her mentor Dr. Deb Brown (UN-L). Nebraska Wesleyan University currently has 6 active INBRE Scholars for the 2009-2010 academic year (with mentor shown in parentheses): Kara Maddox (Dr. Jeff Isaacson, NWU, Dr. Therese McGinn, NWU), Ashley Urbach (Dr. Angela McKinney-Williams, NWU), Carolyn Moore (Dr. Charles Wood, UN-L), Sabreena Bathke Larson (Dr. Donald Weeks, UN-L). Alex Vogel (Dr. Deb Brown, UN-L) performed research at UN-L during summer and fall of 2009 and is currently studying abroad and performing structural biology research in the laboratory of Tiina Salminen at Abo University in Finland. Fany Iseka (Dr. Angela McKinney-Williams, NWU) graduated in December 2009, and is currently working at Geneseek in Lincoln, NE and applying to graduate schools. All INBRE Scholars have participated in research activity at UN-L, Creighton, UNMC, or on campus at NWU. All INBRE Scholars have participated in bimonthly NWU INBRE meetings where research papers are discussed and each INBRE Scholar has made an oral research presentation. Mentoring: In addition to contact with INBRE Scholars, INBRE Associates have mentored NWU undergraduate students through the process of conducting Senior Research, which is a capstone course for graduation with a degree from the Biology Department. NWU undergraduates are listed here (with mentor in parenthesis): Corey Allard and Meghan Friesen (Dr. Isaacson);Ashley Shurts, Bailey Maresh, Paul Aylward, Kirsten Foster, Jessica Harden, and Erica Thiel (Dr. Angela McKinney-Williams);Brian Robinson, Nate Persell (Dr. Therese McGinn). Whitney Fuller, Doug ( Dr. Jerry Bricker)